The twilight Zone
by FanFicGAWDD1996
Summary: Sonny's the vampire Chad's the new guy with a crush they fall in love but being a vampire though when u thrist for the blood of your lover, with many atempted attacks on. dont worry its sonny and chad i just cant put them under the character people


**Call if a rip off of twilight I don't car3!**

**Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper moves to forks, meets mystery girl Sonny Monroe, fall in love with her blah, blah, blah. He soon finds out a secret about her that might change his life **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Sonny with a chance. but I do own this really bad story**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper walked into his new school, Forks high school. It was the middle of the semester. March to be exact. A raining day, covered in cloud no sky anywhere, and Chad hated that. I use to live in Sunny Arizona. I know I talk in Third person if I want to!

I walked into the school halls and out of the rain; it takes along time to do hair as good as this. I continued walking through the halls when this really annoying Girl with dark brown hair walks straight in front of me.

"Your Chad Cooper right" said the annoying girl

"Chad _Dylan _Cooper" I said dragging out my middle name.

"Right well I'm Portlyn Murray. Head of school welcoming committee" said Portlyn "and your personal tour guide" she said

"Well I'm off to gym… now where's that?" I said and portlyn just giggled

"Over here" she said pointing me in the opposite direction. I followed her. Today in gym we were playing Volleyball, let me tell you I am no where near good at sport, in my old school we where baseball, I could only hit the ball in the infields and always got out. So today in volleyball wasn't so good either. As the other members of my team were volleying the ball back and forwards the ball came flying at me, and of course I didn't return it by I did hit it off to the side, which tit this blonde girl on the head.

"I am so sorry" I said running up to her. She was getting angry, that is until she saw me

"Don't mention it" she said " Your Chad Dylan Cooper right"

"Yeah" I replied

"Tawni." She said Then a guy from my team came up.

"He's got a great spike ah" he said "I'm Devon by the way" he said looking at Tawni "Your from Arizona. Right" he said, I nodded "Aren't people from Arizona suppose to be really tanned"

" Maybe that's why they kicked me out" I said. The bell rang Thank god, it was becoming really awkward.

It was lunch time so I walked with Tawni and Devon. When we got to the cafeteria we went to go sit at "their" table. To make up to Tawni for hitting her I pulled her chair out for her to sit in then pulled it into the table. I took a seat next to her and listened into her conversation. This Lunch time is officially the weirdest lunch I've ever had. All the girl were hitting on me and all, pretty much in a silent cat fight. I got kiss on the cheek six times. Everyone started to disappear from our table until it was just me, Devon and Angela. We were talking for a while when these really weird people started to come into the cafeteria.

"who are they" I said looking over at a bunch of beautiful people.

"Well you see the blonde. That Rosalie Hale and the big guy's Emmett. They like a thing, but they live together, im not really sure that's legal" he said

"there not actually related. Devon" said Angela

"I know it just weird. Ok. well that's Alice she really weird and she with Jasper the blonde one that looks like he's in pain. Jasper also Rosalie's twin brother." He said

"And who's that" I said

"that's Renesmee Edward's younger sister by like two years, or you can Call he Nessie. She like either" He said "and that's Jacob. Not related to any of them, but crazy about Renesmee, ran away from Home to be with her" says Devon "and the only one who has outside friends of the group"

"And that's Bella and Edward" said Angela "both seventeen. And both so in love sometimes its almost sickening" she said. I watched them go back to there table, Edward was smirking. I looked back at my food.

"And that's Sonny Monroe" she said and I looked up to find, the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen "Sonny Monroe. The girl every guy wants to be with. It's kind of sickening" said Angela

"Yeah but she Hot" Devon said.

"has she always been like that" I ask.

"Not at all" said Angela "Sonny Monroe use to be the School Music God. She could sing play guitar u name it she did it. But no one liked her" said Angela "then she became like best friends with Edward, but stop after a couple of weeks, and after that the whole Family excluding Jacob, looked at her in a weird way, like they were expecting her to come over to the weird side." Said Angela.

"Yeah" said Devon "See Sonny use to be the most out going person in the school talked to everyone. Yeah and so she got the stares from the Cullen's, then for then next three months she didn't come to school, neither did Bella, Edward or Jasper. So three months passed and they all came back to school" he said "but not as the same Sonny, not the Clumsy or Bright Sonny. But as a pale skinned. Skinny, different hair and eyed color Sonny." He said. I have no idea why I was so interested in the girl, but I was "She gave up on her music, the only time she would talk was when she was asked a question in class" he said

"Yeah and her voice changed" said Angela "Use to be low and happy. Now it's a high soprano sound with a hint of sorrow in it"

"Yeah and now she hangs around with The Cullen's, she never eats anything. Has guy's asking her out 24/7 but declines them all, cause apparently no one here is good enough for her" he says "Like I care" he adds

"Yeah" I say. Turn my head back to the table to find the Cullen's. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie talking. Renesmee hand on Jacob cheek. Bella was talking to Edward, and Sonny, Sonny was staring at me with no emotion on her face. What was up with her.

The bell rang after five minutes, I sighed and got up to go to class. When I looked back at the Cullen table they were all there except for Sonny and the rest of her friends were staring at the door where I saw Sonny walk out of with her messenger bag on her shoulder.

I walked to my next class, biology. When I walked in I gave my teacher my info and he told me to take a seat my Sonny! This is not my day. I went and sat down said a Hi to sonny then looked back at the teacher. And soon as I said hi, she stiffened up and moved as far away from me as she could. _Did I smell funny_. I looked up into her eyes that use to be chocolate brown. Now Black. Did I miss something.

The final bell rang, and Sonny stood up and walked out. I looked out the window to see her car already fly out of the school parking lot.

* * *

They next day at school I walking in bio, the only class Sonny and I had together. But she wasn't there. Days started to pass, and yet again she wasn't here. I looked over to the Cullen's table to find them all staring at me. _Weird._

* * *

Sonny's POV

Stupid Chad. Ruin everything for me, I'm perfectly fine on my own then he show's up and starts to get in my head. I mean he's the only one I notice when his friends enter a room. Ah! Because of him I am now running to Alaska to say with the Denali coven for a while, Man Chad's going to mess everything up.

A week later I got back to school, I was sitting in my seat in my biology class early. I was staring into nothing, my thirst had gone down so I was hungry which was good cause I could smell blood everywhere, but the strongest place of all was in Chad's veins.

"I'll be right back Tawni" I heard a male voice shout from the halls. I stiffed, I knew that voice from a mile off, it was Chad's.

"Sonny" Chad said in the doorways

"What" I snapped

"I just wanted to know" he said pausing "Where were you" cut to the chase why don't you

"No where" I growled "Just leave me alone" I said getting up and pushing past him, but before I could get out the door he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the class room.

Normally I would of used all my super natural to push his hand of my arm, but I felt right there it sent a sensation of pleasure down my Spine that I have never felt before.

"Man your skin is cold" he said "It's snowing and all you're wearing is the tank top. Here take my jersey, I'm sweating like a pig anyways" he said holding out his jacket to me

"No thanks I don't want it" I said, not fast enough as he just it on my shoulders

"Come for a walk with me" he said holding out his hand and I took it _what are you going sonny, you've never done this since your change _I walked out of the class rooms, at first all eyes where in shock. I was hanging out with some one normal. And after all the shock all the eye were looking with awe with me and Chad, after the awe was anger from the boys and jealousy from the girl. We reached the cafeteria and I gave Chad back his jacket and went to go sit down at my table, when I noticed Chad was following me, I sat down next to Edward and Bella and Chad sat across the table in Jacobs chair,

Edward whispered something in my ear along the lines of 'He likes you, and you like him' and I stared at him shock. I got up and walked out to the parking lot, and of course he followed me.

I stood there waiting for him to say or do something. Nothing! So I started, "What do you think you're doing" I said in my high soprano voice with no emotion leaking through "I don't know" he said "well stop" I growled "I can't" he said "Well then what ever you think is going on between us" I said pointing to me and him "Is over" I said walking away. His face looked totally shocked, what did he think I liked him. Well I can't! that will ruin everything.

* * *

**what did you think…**

**sorry if you think it's to much like twilight **

**I'm bored **

**So let me do something by writing me a review so I can check them **


End file.
